theadventuresofbillybutterbreadfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Grant
"I was in awe: a presumptuous amateur bringing down mad bombers and petty crooks alike, as well as the occasional serial killer and – all being well – a criminal mastermind, hiding in the shadows. But that awe quickly turned to jealousy – I took it upon myself to give Scotland Yard somebody to be proud of: me, assisting the Great ‘Food Man’ in his war against crime – and then, when he became a victim of his own target, I saw my chance to take the case myself, solving it almost single-handedly, and saving the lives of two people in danger. Now, that doesn’t sound too bad – ''does ''it?" - Harry Grant compares himself with William "Billy" Butterbread III (The Anonymous Blackmailer', Chapter Seven: "Hanging in the Balance")'' Biography Background & Personal Life Harcourt "Harry" Grant was born in London, England in 1968. Originally driven by the sole purpose of making a successful career for himself, Grant quickly fell in love with Jennifer Cotton - a teacher whose life he saved during a hostage crisis in Fulham during the summer of 1992. The couple married a year later in 1993, gradually maintaing an ample balance between their personal and professional lives - eventually welcoming their first daughter, Lucy, into the world during Spring 2004. Four years later, Jennifer gave birth to their second daughter, Kate, some time in the Autumn of 2008, bringing the family to a total of four members; neither parent has since considered the idea of a third child as of 2018. Inspired by the TV hero of his teenage years, Jack Regan of 'The Sweeney', Harry Grant gradually worked his way up in the ranks, becoming a Detective Inspector in 2014 - quickly making a name for himself as the pride of Scotland Yard. In 2018, Grant became aware of the amateur Private Detective, William "Billy" Butterbread III - a resident of Cheston Village, and quickly developed a keen interest in his work. The Adventures Of Billy Butterbread Volume 1 'The Anonymous Blackmailer' “Looks like someone’s trying to get your attention, Mister Butterbread....” - Detective Inspector Grant informs Billy Butterbread that his home has been broken into and vandalised ('The Anonymous Blackmailer', Chapter Two: "A Bad Morning For Billy Butterbread") After being approached for help by Sheila Whitfield, a former employee of The Loudmouth Times, Inspector Grant joined Billy Butterbread and Police Sergeant Janet Worthing in their crusade against an anonymous criminal mastermind known as "The Editor", being the one who would present Butterbread with a threatening message graffitied on his living room wall displayed by "The Anonymous Blackmailer" - a suboordinate of "The Editor": 'I AM WAITING IN THE DARK, BEFORE THE SUN RISES. AND WHEN THE NEXT DAY DAWNS, YOUR JOURNEY WILL END.' 'R.I.P.' After Billy made a televised broadcast standing up to the threatening messages conveyed, the Blackmailer caused the death of another ex-Loudmouth Times employee - Hector Morrisey. Following this, Harry Grant - accompanied by Jean Phelps and Detective Sergeant Michael Palmer - travelled to Surrey to prevent the Blackmailer's next targets, Angus & Jack McCrimmon, from driving themselves to suicide. It was during the car journey here that Harry Grant admitted to his combined admiration and envy of Billy Butterbread's success - and how he hoped to emulate that success when the time came. When the case was concluded, and the Blackmailer arrested, "The Editor" still remained at large - but Inspector Grant parted ways with Billy and his friends on good terms, and the two agreed that they would continue to pursue "The Editor" together. 'The Return of the Cheston Poisoner' Harry Grant was the first to fall victim to the attacks posed by Clement Oakley - the Second Cheston Poisoner, during the Spring of 2019. 'The Butterbread Legacy' TO BE WRITTEN. Personal Relationships Friends, Family & Allies * Jennifer Grant - Wife. * Lucy Grant - Daughter. * Kate Grant - Daughter. * William "Billy" Butterbread III - ally. * Sergeant Janet Worthing - ally. * Jean Phelps - ally. * Ryan Thompson - ally. * DS Michael Palmer - friend and colleague. * DC Foster Wells - friend and colleague. * Sheila Whitfield - interviewee/client. * Angus McCrimmon - rescuee. * Jack McCrimmon - rescuee. Enemies * Luke Taylor/"The Anonymous Blackmailer" - enemy. * "The Editor" - enemy. * Clement Oakley/"The Cheston Poisoner" - enemy and attempted killer. Appearances * 'The Anonymous Blackmailer' (First appearance) * 'The Return of the Cheston Poisoner' * 'The Butterbread Legacy' Trivia * '''TO BE ADDED. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Heroes